Forgotten:The BirdKid that Jeb forgot
by MarleighKitty
Summary: When Jeb rescued the flock from the school he left behind the only other bird kid. This is her story, of getting out of The School, seekign her family, and getting revenge.Better than summary. rated T to be safe
1. Intro

**Yo, I'm Marleigh. You don't know me but you may know some people like me. They call themselves The Flock. We were held in the hell whole known as the school together, except for 4 years ago when a whitecoat named Jeb took them and escaped. He left me there alone without anyone, left to the whitecoats without the comfort of my family. I was forgotten by those I love, left to fend myself against the whitecoats and Erasers. While others have forgotten me, I have not forgotten them. Once I get out I will find them and right all the wrongs done to me. My fate is undecided and I don't know what will happen. But one thing is for sure; my life won't ever be the same. **


	2. Chapter 1:IN the Beginning,there was 7

Hey! OK this is about a avian hybrid, that was kept with the flock in the school. But when Jeb rescued them, he didn't bring her with him. This is the story of how she gets out, finds the flock and gets her revenge.

First Fan-Fic please be nice, but if you aren't I can take it. I will take every criticism as constructive criticism.

Random thought of the moment: You know how if you put Max and Fang together it makes Fax/Mang? Well I just had a random thought that if you put Nudge and Fang together you get Fudge. XD Thought I should share that.

________________________________________________________________

I slid back farther along the cold metal floor of my cage. I tried to hold on to the metal poles along the side of the crate, holding on for dear life. My fingers screamed with pain as big hands pulled at my legs. I kicked and screamed, but it wasn't enough.

"Max" I tried to call as the big hands broke my grip on the bars and pulled me out of the cold cage and onto the cold linoleum floor of the lab.

I kicked at the white coat laughing at me, hitting his shin. He swore loudly and reached over hitting me hard across the face. I could hear the angry voices, yelling at the white coat" Reilly! This one's important we can't afford to lose it."

Suddenly one of the whitecoats picked me up. Strong hands held down my arms and someone plunged an IV into my arm. I was suddenly on fire; my arms became lead pipes attached to my shoulder.

"Dammit now we can't conduct the experiment, put her back".

Someone shoved me roughly into my cage. I couldn't move anything and I felt like someone was barbequing me. I barely had the energy to reach my hand up and lace my fingers through the bars, reaching for the cage next to me.

My fingers reached something warm. I turned my head to look into the brown eyes in the cage next to me. She smiled reassuringly. I tried to smile back but it hurt too much. I slumped back against the back wall of my cage; I let my wings unfold a bit weakly trying to keep warm.

I could barley lift my head at the sounds of a fight down the hall.

Suddenly Jeb burst through the doors.

I had always liked him when I hadn't finished my test in time and the other whitecoats had not fed me, he had snuck me little scraps. He moved to the cages next to mine containing the other 6 avian-mutants like myself. He quickly started typing in the codes on the electronic locks on our cages. Max, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge stumbled out.

Jeb quickly started to push them out the door toward freedom. I tried to call out to get out and follow them but the drug I had been given left me unable to move.

I had to sit there while Jeb carried my family away, leaving me to the mercy of the whitecoats _alone_.

I could feel the pain coming. I felt like I couldn't breathe right. My breaths came out short and ragged, and a tearing pain pulled at my heart. I had to sit and watch as they ran out the door. They left, just like that. It's amazing how fast your world can come apart.

The door on the other side burst open, and whitecoats burst in, loudly talking and swearing.

The one called Reilly came over to me smirking and said "Little subject 13, looks like they left you with us. We are going to have fun with you" He kicked my cage, and laughed adding something to the bag, above my cage. He laughed when I yelped when he pulled on the cord attached to my arm.

The drug he added to the bag worked its way into my blood stream, clouding the world and dulling the pain. I felt every noise like a wave crashing over my head, and I was slowly slipping away, away,away.


	3. Chapter 2: Marleigh Meets the WolfBoy

Hey! OK this is about a avian hybrid, that was kept with the flock in the school. But when Jeb rescued them, he didn't bring her with him. This is the story of how she gets out, finds the flock and gets her revenge.

First Fan-Fic please be nice, but if you aren't I can take it. I will take every criticism as constructive criticism.

I would like to thank my awesome reviewers:

Dare2dream00

St. Fang of Boredom

MaxRideRox

Aleria14

Please go and Read their stories.

((Sorry I haven't posted in 2 weeks. I was gone for a last week on a camping and diamond hunting [drove over1300 miles]trip. I wrote this and the last chapter along the way, just had to type them up. I will have the next chapter up sometime in the next two days.))

I promise to post at least 1 chapter every week. I will try to write more than that.

If you have any ideas for a plot, I'd really appreciate it. Just PM me or leave a comment.

_______________________________________________________

It had been 5 months since Jeb had taken the rest of the flock and left me alone in this hell hole.

People say time heals all wounds. Well for me Time sat in front of me laughing throwing salt at my wounds.

Anyways, since they had gone 23 more poorly thought experiments had "expired" in the cages next around me.

And recently about a month ago, the experiments conducted on me had gotten a whole lot worse.

Being Evil sick scientist's they probably had some evil quota of torture to fill. Lucky Me.

Instead of running and/or having to swallow chemicals and things like that, now they had me strapped to a table day after day.

They hooked wires to my head and through to my brain (you don't know how much that hurt. I don't want to hurt your innocence any more then I have too. We don't have to put in the words that spewed from my mouth and the pain I was in. You think scientist with that big a budget could invest in better anesthetics.) and sent wave after wave of electricity coursing through my head( and most of the rest of my body).

My body jolted painfully against the reinforced straps holding me to the table.

From what I could tell they were jumpstarting some part of my brain. Not that I was paying any attention to that.

I was trying not to barf, pass out, and curse all at the same time as the electricity was poured through my cells.

Every nerve on my body was on fire, and every move I made was a bad one. To sum it up I felt like Crap.

But today had been no different from yesterday, the day before that, the day before that….Except for the fact the headaches I had been getting were getting worse and changing, now instead of there usually blinding pains, they now felt like they were going to explode outwards.

Then they brought _him_ into the cage next to mine, where some poor little fish-boy had recently "expired".

I was shocked at who he was.

It was Ari. Jeb's son, the only kid I knew who wasn't caged and didn't have genetically spliced DNA.

At first I was thrilled; finally I had a companion who could comprehend what I said.

Then I had second thoughts.

What kind of monster would leave behind his own son and take other kids? Ari was 3 years old and Jeb had left him to the mercy of the whitecoats, his own son.

Suddenly I felt every emotion that had been put down by chemicals and utter exhaustion from the past weeks rise to the surface.

They flew through me combining into I singular feeling-Rage. I had never felt hatred like this before.

Anger built up at Jeb-and the whitecoats, Reilly in particular, every needle I'd been stuck with, and every cage I'd been shoved into.

Something in my brain just clicked into place accelerated by anger and weeks of electricity.

Suddenly there was a wrenching pain in my head. The pressure behind my temples was building to a painful crescendo. It was so painful I could hardly see, what I could was a bloody red. It was getting worse and worse until with a sudden release of pressure only I could feel, and with a horrible screeching sound it exploded.

__________________________________________________

So how was that? Did you like it? Click the Green Button Below and let me know.

REMEMBER: Read&Rate&Reveiw


	4. Ch 3:Marleigh, Ari and a Strange Bubble

OK Hi I know its been a while but I am still in school and am very busy. I'll be posting more and more as school ends. Ill also be starting some more stories soon. I have my next chapter ready just need to put it up which I will after this one. Look forward to lot of pain.

I own nothing but Marleigh. I unfortunately do not own Maximum Ride or Tazers. Yet ;D

Ok I have a question. You know how some people have characters that stay with them when they write Authors Notes like these?(Like Saint has Fang?) Do you think I should get one? I'm not trying to copy them but I need someone to Gibbs-Slap between posts. Who should I do I think either Percy Jackson, Zuko or Sam or Dean Winchester. Any suggestions?

Any way here's my story. Enjoy ^.^

_________________________________________To live or Die by the Pen_____________________________________________

I found out a lot of things in the next few minutes. First the horrible screeching sound was in fact me, as I thought my head was being split apart. Second high security evil prisons do indeed watch their little mutants and quickly send out even eviler scientists and blood hungry erasers after them. Thirdly, my head hadn't exploded, had this been a happier reality that would have been a good thing. But living in this screwed up world o' mine that just meant I could go through it again.

The pain was just starting to throb away when I cracked open my eyes. I was blinded for a moment, the harsh fluorescents sending spots across my eyes. I blinked as fast as I could and the spots faded and the world came back into view. In front of me stood a crowd of whitecoats holding back Erasers of various sizes, all with hungry eyes.

The thing that caught my eye was not the angry erasers or evil scientists but a shimmer behind it all. A bubble surrounded me and a few surrounding cages. It was virtually colorless but was shimmering like a mirage and flashing like an oil spill. It looked like a giant bubble, very weak. Where scientists and Erasers had entered there were large ragged holes. I wasn't the only one who was noticing. A few of the white coats had started to notice too.

The one called Mason was taking particular interest. His eyes were shining and he was smiling. He shouted "Yes it worked!" .

In a quieter tone he said to one of the others holding a clipboard "Note that the introphimal dizectma was weak but other than slight raise in the blood sugar of subject 13, patient seems unharmed." He gestured to Reilly, and he made his way over to my cage. Normally this would have been a good time to get another kick into Reilly's face and make my life in hell a little better, but still recovering from _whatever_ the heck had happened to my head I could barley use my fingers yet alone my leg.

I wasn't in too much pain too feel Reilly's nails digging into my arms painfully as he pulled me out. Ari whimpered in the cage next to me. I was tied down to another metal table. Again they tied me down with thick black straps. I feebly struggled as they brought out a large syringe filled with a dark liquid. Reilly came over and with an evil look stuck it into my arm.

s soon as it was in I was awake. It was like being dunked into a pool of ice water. I was suddenly awake, every trace of weariness from my body. Then the liquid started moving through my bloodstream. As soon as it touched the first cell it burned like liquid fire.

It moved slowly and painfully through my system. The past moment of calm was immediately erased from my mind. In fact most everything else was gone from my mind. When it had spread through every vein and reached my brain it reached a peak. IT was like the feeling before like my head was splitting in two. My body convulsed violently in pain trying to curl up but unable to move much.

The straps cut and chafed into my skin. With the same wrenching feeling and a horrible scream my head seemed to explode _again_. This time when the bubble or whatever the heck it was expanded it was thicker, and as I saw it grow it pushed over paper and ruffled it as if a light wind had blown over it. The scientists pushed through the bubble it did not leave holes.

Whatever it was it was getting stronger. I was grateful as they undid my straps and pushed me back into the cage whimpering. I could have sworn I saw Reilly smiling as I crumpled into a heap at the bottom of my cage. Mason was talking into a little recorder" the introphimal dizectma has grown in diameter, thicker, and is taken a distinct shape, Ready to up the dosage. Subject is almost ready for field testing and Canis training." Turning to Reilly" get an IV going up the Mezalcafamine. Raise the dosage to 44 mil. We need her ready for Canis training tomorrow."

Reilly brought a new bag filled with a clear liquid and an IV needle. I could barley lift my head to see him come. He roughly grabbed my arm and stuck the needle in the crease of my arm. Refilling the IV bag, he glared at me and pulled on the cord making pain shoot up my arm. As soon as the liquid started to drain down the tube the feeling returned. Like fire shooting through my veins.

What the Hell is wrong with me? The Whitecoat induced pain was nothing new having been through this my whole life, but a big bubble thing coming out of my head??? That was the last thought I had before it reached my brain. My head went lax like being on painkillers, everything slid together. My arms went loose as pain shot through my head like an ice pick. It throbbed and lights flashed behind my eye-lids.

A shattering feeling filled my head and the black clouds streaked with white lightning flashed behind my eyes. At the peak the familiar release, like letting the air out of a balloon. Followed by a sucking sound and all the pain was gone. I cracked my eyes open to see the familiar bubble. It was smaller than the other times, only filling my cage. I experimented and poked the transparent shimmering sphere. It stretched around my finger like rubber.

I pulled my hand back and tried in a different spot. It responded to my touch moving like I had pushed it. Huh. I tried again with force, my hand hit against the bars of my cage but the bubble shot out past Ari's cage ruffling his hair.

This, now that I noticed, had gotten a lot darker, and kind of shaggy. It hung in his eyes which were yellowish. The pupils were weird too. Elongated, like a, well a wolf. The scientists had been taking him away every day and each time he came back different. He kept getting bigger and bigger. He was almost as big as me, which isn't saying much with the slop they feed me, but is big for a 3 year old.

They were doing horrible things to him and I couldn't do anything about it. OR could I? I glanced down at my hands and then looked at my bubble. I tried pushing again it flew out toward the outer wall.

The papers on the table moved like a strong wind and flew against the wall. The stayed there suspended against the brick. I moved my hand back and they fell to the table. I swore inwardly, and slammed a fist onto the metal grate that was my home.

My shield (as I was beginning to think of it as, because I knew I could protect me and Ari with it) hit the bars and they started to bend back with a screech. I jumped back banging my head on the bars behind me.

Years of torture had made me jumpy for some reason and I expected someone to jump out and hit me. After a moment I got to my knees and placed my hand along the bars. In one spot the metal had broken disconnecting the metal.

It sliced my finger. I stared at the red blood blossoming along my finger. I smiled in amazement, a movement that felt strange and foreign on my face. All fear was replaced with sheer determination burning like a fire. I felt stronger than I ever had, like all my bones were replaced with steel.

I could do this I could save myself and Ari and get my revenge. I didn't exactly know how but I was going to or die trying.

* * *

OK How did you like it? REVIEW AND FAVORITE!

Always Remember There is a little colony of elves under this button and if you don't push it they will die. Please only you can save them.


	5. Chapter 4:Welcome to Hell, Population Me

Hi Sorry i didnt update this very fast. Working on the next one. Not sure how I'm going to meet her up with the flock but I know what she's going to do when she gets there. Ok So this one goes out to my friend Katherine, go check her out she's Random1ness. Go read her story it's pretty good.

SO once again, I own nothing but Marleigh-which is me kinda-. I do not own Maximum Ride or Tasers. Yet.

_____________________________To Live or Die by the Pen________________________________________________________

Because, I being the mutant that I am and not a character in a Disney movie, I was not surprised when things went wrong. I was just about to break the bars when the doors banged open.

Riley walked over his normally wicked face serious. He snapped his fingers and the two burly body guards came to my cage. One of them unlocked it.

I used my power to snap his head back. HE swore and the other one grabbed my leg. I kicked at him he twisted my ankle down and jabbed a needle into my leg. A sudden leaden weight spread through my limbs. I tried to kick him off but my leg suddenly weighed a thousand pounds. My head rolled back and he pulled me, by my foot, out of the cage.

"Marleigh!" Ari screamed as the other brute stabbed him with a similar needle. He pleaded with me with his eyes as his body went slack. "Ari" I managed to choke out. The guy dropped me to the ground I let out a garbled "Oooomph" I moaned.

I looked over to Ari who whimpered plaintively. With I fiery resolve I struggled upward, feeling like Atlas picking up the world. I stood up only to fall to one knee. I grabbed Ari's hand trying to comfort him when my guy picked me back up again.

I was so tired from trying to stand; it was all I could do to keep hold of Ari. MY head hit the guys shoulder and everything went by in a colored blur. The last thing I remembered was being dropped (quite forcefully) onto a field of grass.

Someone knelt over me and held a handkerchief over my mouth and nose. Instantly I felt lighter more like myself. I still felt exhausted but I no longer weighed a thousand pounds.

I pushed myself up to my elbows. Someone came behind and stabbed my leg with a syringe. A fog filled my head-I felt-for lack of a better word-fuzzy. I felt like I had the flu, cold and hot at the same time, kind of like I was being frozen and micro waved at the same time.

I could see the other guy had dropped Ari to ground in a heap and he lay there not moving. I scrambled up, swaying slightly. My vision swam. Mason and Riley walked across the field.

I tried to knock Riley down but nothing happened. I tried again. Riley sneered and walked over to me. He motioned to the guard behind me and he held my hands behind my back. I struggled but it was useless. "Like my new toy?" Riley said dangling a box in front of me."Its called a disrupter, totally blocks psychic powers, by messing in your brain with the abnormality that causes them. Just try to knock me around." He moved closer" Oh you cant, can you? Now that we've taken care of those nasty powers, I've been dying to give you something."

He punched me in the stomach making me double over. I sank to my knees with a strangled "Oh". He kept at it, hitting me over and over again. The guy holding me had long let go off my hand but I couldn't have moved anyway.

I lay on my side as riley switched to kicking me driving his foot into my abdomen. He kicked me in the face repeatedly, flipping me over. He pulled me up by my hair. My breath came out shallow and ragged. He hit me one final time in the face snapping my head back. HE dropped me in disgust.

I knelt on the ground, and spat out blood, clutching my side. I could feel my eye starting to swell and my nose was probrably broken. I gingerly wiped blood from my nose and from a cut over eye. My whole body hurt. Another guy pulled me to my feet. Mason said" Your probably wondering why you're here." He said in that sadistically quiet way of his. Kinda like the mixture of a pedo and a serial killer.

I pushed off the guy behind me and moved next to Ari. I stood protectively over him. Mason smirked "Hmmm a little too close to him aren't you" He narrowed his eyes" We can't have that can we."

I helped Ari to his feet. He looked pale and his yellow eyes were slits. He hugged me close, and I glared at Mason. My face was burning & I could feel the rest of my face start to swell. A pain not at all numbed by the fog in my head that was making it hard to create simple thoughts.

"Go…Go to Hell" I growled through my battered mouth. He smirked "Right after you my dear." Looking from me to Ari he said "I intend to show you how serious we are." With a look to one of the guys flanking him, they moved forward to grab Ari.

I kicked and fought them pushing Ari away from them. I was just about to reach over and claw the eyes out of the nearest guy when someone had the thought to Taze (AN: sp?) me. They touched the tazor to the base of my spine. About 75 thousand volts of electricity shot through my nervous system. I bucked and fell to the floor convulsing and shaking, writhing on the floor.((Remember this is a whitecoat made Tazor, meant to linger and couse maximum pain.))

I watched in Horror as they carried Ari away screaming to a strange contraption in the middle of the field. I got up and crawled toward them, shaking and half screaming-half crying "Ari, Ari, Ari!!" . Someone reached down once again and touched my still burning spine with the tazor _again_.

I screamed convulsing on the floor, watching helplessly as they strapped Ari to the contraption, securing his legs and arms, and attaching things all over his head. I lay their shaking and crying, sobbing hopelessly "ari, ari, ari, ari".

He screamed for me repeating my name over and over. My muscles were locked and someone reached down to Taze me again, when I started to try to get up. With every touch of the Tazor the pain grew worse.

The electricity flew through me, spreading setting every nerve on fire. They flipped the switch on the device attached to Ari. He goes rigid. His eyes rolling back. HE whispers" Marleigh" before starting violent convulsions.

I collapsed crying along with Ari's scream as Riley brought the Tazor down for a final time. Ari stopped shaking and they shut the machine down the computer monitor, flashing with streams of words.

He blinked blankly, like someone waking from a deep sleep. I ran on maniac energy to him, wrapping him in a hug. He pushed me off with a look of disgust. "Get off of me weirdo." he said. I stepped back a broken look on my face. "Ari, it's me....Marleigh." He stared at me blankly.

Mason laughed" He won't remember you. We have completely erased you from his memory. Now you see how serious we are and what we can do. Do not try us." I was trying not to believe him but one look into Ari's eyes, showed me that he didn't remember me. I shook his shoulders "Ari, come on! It's me, Marleigh we grew up together!"

I stared at him, finding it hard to breathe. My eyes blurred and I blinked back tears. I turned away and whispered "Don't worry Ari, I will be back. You may have forgotten me but I will never forget you".

Mason turned to me saying "He has no memory of a "Marleigh" To him you never existed, he has never met you. You don't exist. "He laughed at me. Anger filled me and spread through my veins like a wildfire.

I unfolded my wings and took off. Someone grabbed my ankle and I could hear the electric buzz of a tazor but I shook them off and rose higher. I heard the ringing of gunfire, someone was firing at me. I climbed higher and higher. I looked down and saw Mason staring at me calmly, Riley swearing and kicking a gunman, and a new man walked across the field.

I forgot to flap and, I dropped 10 feet. Jeb was walking angrily across the field. This was too much, I took off.

Fierce determination-fueled by the pain and sadness, carried me hundreds of miles. I collapsed in a cave, shaking.

I lay curled in a cave, sobbing letting lose all the pain and hatred and frustration. I just kept replaying those last few moments, Ari screaming for me, then his total lack of recognition and cold stare. I cried myself to sleep,escaping for a few hours to the dark stillness of sleep.

SO be prepared for next chapter, its going to be really long. Not really anything happens in it, just some filler. I dont know if she'll meet the flock in this one yet or not. But she will definitly going to HOT TOPIC and is going to meet a 2 new freinds who willl probrably find out her secret . Look for it in a few weeks.

RATE AND REVEIW


End file.
